Thoughtless
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughtless**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...**

**Observação: **A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**N/a: Ok, então eu tive essa ideia faz muito tempo. Mas nunca tive coragem de escrever, porque... honestamente, é embaraçosa e me causa uma alta dose de vergonha alheia. Lol. Por outro lado... é tão constrangedoramente hilária (ok, dependendo do ponto de vista), que eu não posso – não quero – evitar. **

**N/a 2: O que mais posso dizer? Vou tentar pegar leve, eu suponho?**

* * *

-Então... você e o Simon terminaram mesmo? – indagou cuidadosamente.

Hermione assentiu.

-E você está bem _mesmo_, Mione?

-Estou bem. Realmente Ginny – afirmou apertando a mão da amiga como se a consolasse. O que era estranho porque _ela _havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento.

-Me desculpa, é só... foi tão do nada. Eu pensei que estavam felizes!

-Nós estávamos. Nós erámos – Hermione meneou a cabeça.

-Talvez, talvez vocês possam conversar. Tentar se acertar – Gina sugeriu tentando consolá-la.

Hermione riu. Não. Risque isso. Hermione Granger gargalhou.

Uma risada franca e rouca e tão fora de lugar que pegara a mulher ruiva completamente de surpresa, sobressaltando-a.

-Oh, Gina. Eu não penso assim. Afinal, tenho _quase certeza_ de que chamar o nome de outro homem em pleno ato não é uma atitude remotamente, hm, _adequada_ – comentou tentando soar blasé e falhando miseravelmente.

-Oh Meu Deus! – Gina postou ambas as mãos na boca tentando evitar vocalizar ainda mais sua perplexidade. – _Não!_ - A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso autodepreciativo. – Puta Merda.

-Eu sei.

-Não. Eu quero dizer. Merlin querido. Que diabos, Hermione?

Pra ser honesta consigo mesma, nem mesmo Hermione sabia ao certo. De uma hora para outra estava paralisada em mortificação debaixo de um muito puto Simon. Bem... como se diz mesmo em francês? _C'est la vie_.

Ok, sendo honesta, ela não estava remotamente bem com a situação. Ou indolente, por mais que desejasse o ser. E quanto mais indiferente tentava aparentar – em especial para si mesma -, mais mortificada se tornava. Era constrangedor e horrível. Cruel.

_Pobre Simon, _pensou pela enésima vez.

Não que tivesse feito de propósito, é claro! Escapara de sua boca e... _Não_. Ela não tinha desculpas. Em termos mais claros: estava na cama sob seu namorado, olhos fechados e desejando estar debaixo de outro homem – ou por cima. Honestamente qualquer... _Jesus Cristo, Hermione!_

Esse era seu problema; não conseguia pensar em outra coisa! Ou mais bem: outra pessoa.

Sabia que era errado e disfuncional, _pra dizer no mínimo_. E seu namorado havia terminado consigo, _pelo amor de Merlin_.

Deus. Tinha nojo de si mesma.

Lembrava, oh perfeitamente, como se tivesse marcada a ferro em sua cabeça, daquela noite. Fantasiando sobre outro homem, _chamando_ por ele. A conversa com Simon depois daquilo foi como rolar acidentalmente ladeira abaixo. O pânico, os machucados, os gritos, todos se fazendo presente.

Em algum momento chegaram a parte "então eu sou apenas um prêmio de consolação pra você". Porque afirmara – não que Hermione achasse que sua palavra valesse algo pra ele no momento – que nunca havia tido nada com qualquer outro homem enquanto com ele. E acusações podem ter sido trocadas. Palavras usadas como armas para atingir o mais profundo possível, dilacerar o cerne.

O pior, no entanto, e apesar de estar absolutamente horrorizada com as próprias atitudes, era que parte de Hermione se perguntava se seu horror era maior por ter chamado por outro ou por ter sido pega... Esse pensamento em particular lhe revoltava o estomago.

Simon fora bom pra ela. Interessante, amigável, respeitador. Estavam juntos há quase oito meses quando sua _gafe_ aconteceu. Agora, dois meses depois, aquele tempo parecia apenas desperdício. O que havia de errado com ela?!

-Terra chamando Hermione Granger. Terra chamando a mais nova vice-líder do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Alguém? Alô?

Hermione piscou diversas vezes, focando outra vez na mulher sentada a sua frente. Estavam na mesa de sua cozinha de sua casa, bebericando chá e tratando de colocar a conversa em dia.

Gina estivera na Romênia nos últimos três meses; fazendo uma bateria de entrevistas com bruxos nativos para O Profeta Diário. Ainda que se comunicasse com certa frequência com Hermione, não conseguira arrancar – até agora – a razão do termino do que ela considerava um "casal tão fofo".

Hermione suspeitava que Ron e Harry haviam incumbido a missão de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre seu brusco rompimento à Gina. Porque _obviamente_ ela não iria dar qualquer declaração para seus dois melhores amigos intrometidos_ (E Deus sabe que eles tentaram!)_.

Gina era, de fato, a primeira pessoa para quem contara a verdade. Apesar do que todos diziam, compartilhar não estava fazendo bem algum. Mesmo que Gina não estivesse lhe fitando de maneira diferente ou reverberando sobre como era uma má pessoa e como nunca, jamais – nem em um milhão de anos – esperaria algo assim _dela_.

Hermione suspirou. – Me desculpe, o que?

-Ele não era bom o suficiente?

-Gina!

-O que? Eu não sinto muito por perguntar! Se você precisava pensar em outro cara para chegar lá, meu amor deixe-me lhe contar um segredo...

-Francamente Ginny!

A ruiva a ignorou:

-Mas, mesmo assim, fico surpresa. Quero dizer, você _adora_ bancar a professora. Porque não tomou o projeto de seu namorado nas mãos. Literalmente – ela riu com seu próprio trocadilho e Hermione virou os olhos.

-Você é terrível.

A ruiva ergue a sobrancelha e ronronou:

-Não fui eu quem gritei o nome de outro cara quando meu namorado estava me fod-

-GINA!

Rindo-se, a jornalista deu de ombros. – E ai... quando me dirá o nome do felizardo? Já o está caçando?

A morena arregalou os olhos e empalideceu, como se alguém tivesse lhe dito que a partir daquele momento a única forma de se locomover seria através de hipógrifos.

-É melhor que não seja o Neville, porque do contrário – Gina nunca finalizou a sentença observando a revolta da melhor amiga. – Espera. É mesmo um cara? – Sem esperar por resposta, continuou: - Sou eu, não é? – Gina sugestivamente meneou a cabeça, jogando os cabelos. – Não é culpa sua, Mione, eu sou irresistível – fazendo um show de olhar Hermione de cima a baixo, Gina sorriu insinuante:

-Ok, terá de me levar pra jantar primeiro e vou precisar de uma garrafa de vodca e uma câmara trouxa, _você sabe_, para o Neville.

Apesar de si mesma, a outra mulher riu. – Você é ridícula.

-Vamos lá, podia ser pior – A mulher ruiva se ergueu e arrastou a cadeira para perto de Hermione, sentando-se e a abraçou de lado.

Incrédula, Hermione contrapôs. – Como?!

-Hm, por exemplo: ele poderia ter pego você com o outro cara?

–Nunca iria acontecer – Hermione grunhiu em azedume.

-Whoah! Essa revolta é mais por não estar com o "homem certo", eu vejo.

Hermione gemeu entre as mãos. – Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

-Yeah, eu sei.

A morena a encarou de boca aberta e Gina apertou seu ombro com um sorriso. – Mas eu ainda te amo. Todos comentem erros, Mione. Uns mais abomináveis que outros, eu quero dizer, chamar por outro homem? Baixo!

Hermione a estapeou. – _Eu não devia ter dito nada. _

-Estou brincando e sabe disso. Francamente, então você ferrou tudo com o Simon – os olhos da morena encheram d'água. – Não é o fim do mundo. Pra ser honesta, acho que é uma providência.

-Como assim? – indagou tentando secar as lágrimas.

-Ora, Mione. Vamos lá. Não lhe parece um sinal conveniente de "pare" pensar em outra pessoa durante o sexo com seu suposto "amor"? Quero dizer, se Simon não conseguia mais lhe prender a atenção, eu acredito que a melhor opção seria parar esse caso e ir atrás do que _realmente_ quer. Este alguém que ainda não me deu o nome, por sinal.

-Não posso.

-Por que não? Ele é gay? Oh Deus, ele é casado?

-Não e não.

-O que está esperando?

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ainda podia ouvir, ecoando, as palavras que dissera incontáveis noites atrás. _Oh Harry, sim, tão bom..._

* * *

**N/a:** só um pequeno projeto de distração.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughtless**

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...**

**Observação: **A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**N/a: Capítulo não betado. Sorry...**

**N/a 2: Então, alguns de vocês me perguntaram se era só imaginação da Mione ou se ela e Harry tiveram algo no passado... rs. Então, não. Eles nunca tiveram nada. Nem mesmo um beijinho. É tudo da imaginação dela mesmo.**

* * *

**Thoughtless**

**Parte dois – A very bad girl**

Foi ideia da Gina.

E por si só, isto deveria tê-la alertado. Mas, novamente e pra ser honesta, era como se Hermione gostasse de se torturar. Como se não fosse suficiente a mortificação por sua atitude absolutamente repreensível e escandalosa. Honestamente.

_Honestamente._

_- xxx -_

**Plano de fundo**

Harry havia acabado de sair de um longo relacionamento – ênfase em _longo_ – e estava tão desorientado que tirar vantagem seria algo impensado. Se você não fosse Ginevra Weasley, isto é.

Tudo que a ruiva via ao analisar cuidadosamente os passos desajeitados tomados por Harry Potter para se recompor era um pedido de resgate. Por Merlin, o ar ainda mais desleixado do homem gritava por um pedido de ajuda! E Gina era uma boa amiga que auxiliava pessoas em tempos difíceis. _Oh! _Era uma _excelente_ amiga.

Infelizmente, para Harry e Hermione, a mulher também era um gênio maligno. E gênios do mal tendem a cobrar por seus serviços... O que não vem ao caso._** Por enquanto.**_

Relevante mesmo era a atual situação de Harry: o homem no auge de seus vinte e oito anos havia terminado seu relacionamento de mais de _dois_ anos com uma "desconhecida ilustre".

Gina suspirou virando os olhos.

_Tudo bem._

Annabel Campbell-Jones era uma mulher trouxa da mesma idade de Harry, engenheira agrônoma (o que quer que isso fosse). Suficientemente bela. Suficientemente inteligente. Em outras palavras, perfeitamente _aceitável_ - em uma maneira enfadonha e sem sal de ser, Gina supunha.

Para ser sincera, Gina nunca entendera o relacionamento daqueles dois. Não que ela se _esforçasse_ de qualquer fora até divertido estar ao redor deles, esperando a bomba ser lançada... Não era algo que se podia ver com frequência, afinal: uma pessoa trouxa descobrindo sobre o mundo mágico.

Ninguém podia culpar Gina por querer ver tudo de camarote. Ela achava que _Annie _– como Harry carinhosamente a chamava – não iria durar uma semana depois da descoberta. Oh, como estivera enganada!

Annabel não apenas aceitara tudo quase sem furor - _Totalmente anticlímax_, Gina pensara, para além de desapontada, na época. -, como o relacionamento do casal ganhou a 'alavanca' que faltava para o próximo passo: morar junto.

A ruiva estremecia só de lembrar.

Não é como se a outra mulher fosse horrível, longe disso. Gina tinha certeza que se tivesse tentado teria sido uma boa amiga de Annabel. Bem. Provavelmente.

Era apenas – apenas – Annabel era tão entediante. Gina mal podia conter um bocejo só de olhar nos olhos dela.

No início, A mulher bruxa achava que sua antipatia se devia ao fato de que talvez estivesse sendo uma cretina ciumenta. Deus sabe que seu orgulho ainda doía por ter sido dispensada por Harry anos – muitos anos – atrás. Mas com o passar do tempo – e de um extremo esforço de não demonstrar quão pouco prazer tinha ao redor de Annabel; assim como se descobrir "mais próxima" de Neville Longbottom -, não achava que era apenas isso... Havia amadurecido; e, principalmente, analisado de forma minuciosa seu relacionamento com o moreno ao longo dos anos, para perceber que nunca teriam dado certo.

Não.

Algo em Annabel a incomodava e a jornalista não conseguia por o dedo no que era. O que a deixava extremamente irritada.

Era _esquisito_ ver Annabel tentar interagir com o mundo bruxo em eventos sociais obrigatórios – não havia maneira no inferno de fazer Harry participar de qualquer coisa que não tivesse palavras como "mandatório", "imperativo" ou "necessário" e outros sinônimos descritos em seus 'convites'.

Dolorosamente fora de lugar. Não que isto incomodasse Annabel ou a Harry, pra falar a verdade. Ambos pareciam dois intrusos no ninho e estavam felizes em seu mundinho. O que, novamente, deixava Gina emputecida.

Certo. Talvez tivesse um pouco de ciúmes. Você simplesmente não supera tão fácil seu primeiro amor, principalmente quando este se torna um de seus maiores amigos. Às vezes ainda se pegava pensando no que poderia ter sido. Com _saudade_. Um sentimento estranho, basta dizer.

Não ajudava também que acreditasse instintivamente que aquela mulher não era para Harry. Não porque era uma trouxa, não porque era entediante (embora um bom motivo para seu desdém), não porque não entendia o que em nome de Merlin aquela mulher fazia para sobreviver. Ou por seu pequenino problema de ciúmes. Nope.

O problema era que Harry e Annie pareciam confortáveis. Infelizmente não o tipo conheço-você-de-dentro-para-fora confortáveis. Era algo mais para gosto-de-você-o-suficiente-eu-_acho _tipo de conforto.

O importante, voltando ao caso, é que eles haviam _terminado _(_um ano e meio depois do esperado, francamente_). O que significava que ao momento Harry era uma _presa_ _fácil_. E ai dela se não pudesse usar isso ao seu favor. Ou mais bem: ao favor de Hermione.

Seu plano era ridiculamente simples, como somar dois e dois. Ela teria Hermione realizando sua fantasia em dois tempos.

_- xxx -_

Três dias depois d'A Conversa – com iniciais maiúsculas – e subsequente guerra de desejos (Honestamente, fora importunada até não aguentar mais e simplesmente cuspir o nome do – hm- 'felizardo'. _Deveria ter sabido _que não ficaria mais fácil depois da revelação. _Jesus_), Hermione e Gina se encontravam no apartamento de Harry.

O que deixava Hermione a um passo de um colapso nervoso. Estava apavorada. Porque ela _conhecia_ sua amiga. Até demais. Entendia como aquela cabeça ruiva funcionava e sabia que Gina poderia passar de qualquer limite para conseguir o que queria. E, aparentemente, fizera de sua missão 'aproximar fisicamente seus dois melhores amigos', juntamente com atormentar Hermione sobre sua 'gafe'.

E pelo que Hermione podia ver, não importava se Harry mal havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento. Ou que provavelmente (visto todos os anos que estivera ao seu lado) o auror não a via dessa maneira. Ou ainda, que Hermione estivesse tentando fingir que o 'caso do nome trocado' não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. E principalmente: o esforço da morena para agir normalmente ao redor de Harry - o que, na verdade, depois de toda prática ao longo do tempo, não era tão difícil assim. Mesmo agora com o ônus de Gina lhe lançar olhares sujos e fazer gestos realmente rudes às costas de Harry. Aquela mulher poderia muito bem ter 12 anos. Francamente.

Não acreditava que era hora de agir, duas semanas depois do término de Harry e Annabel. O homem clamava estar bem, mas apenas com olhar Hermione sabia que não era verdade. Pra inicio de conversa, as bolsas sob os olhos eram claros sinais de privação de sono.

Hermione lançou um olhar ansioso para o homem ao seu lado, ignorando Gina e seus gestos grosseiros. – Você está bem, Harry? – indagou tocando seu joelho para lhe chamar a atenção; Harry podia estar muito bem em outro planeta, tamanha sua indiferença.

-Hmm? Oh, ok - a morena o fitou de olhos estreitos e Harry riu entredentes autoconsciente. – Eu não tenho dormido bem, é tudo.

-Qual é o problema? E por que não usou de vez uma poção de sono sem sonhos?

Harry suspirou esfregando os olhos, cansado. – Gina, meu horário de trabalho é uma merda. Você sabe disso. Não posso usar poções que me nocautearão por toda a noite e correr o risco de ser chamado.

A mulher ruiva fez uma careta em simpatia. – Desculpe. Eu sempre esqueço que você tem que fazer todo esse trabalho desagradável para o ministério.

Harry encolheu os ombros. – Podia ser pior.

-Eu realmente não posso imaginar o que pode ser pior que acordar às duas da madrugada para atender um chamado que pode ou não ser falso – Gina comentou com ironia, recebendo um olhar duro de Hermione; o qual foi sumariamente ignorado. – Que seja, ainda não me disse por que não tem dormido? Quero dizer, eu sei que você pode dormir de qualquer jeito, mesmo _em pé e_ a qualquer hora do dia para compensar sua carga horária insana, qual é o problema?

-Eu não sei – comentou frustrado. – É só... eu acho que pode ser a falta de companhia?

Gina riu marotamente – Eu tenho certeza que há uma vasta gama de mulheres que se voluntariariam. Não acha, Mione? - Piscou para a amiga.

Harry riu. – Não dessa forma, Ginny. Ainda que eu não me importaria, óbvio – ele empurrou os óculos, sorrindo de canto. – O que quis dizer, na verdade, é que faz tempo que não durmo só em uma cama. E é, bem, estranhamente desconfortável – afirmou sem jeito. - Desejar ouvir a respiração de outra pessoa ou seu calor e somente encontrar silêncio – Harry suspirou com uma expressão melancólica. – Oh, bem, eu suponho que terei de me acostumar.

Hermione apertou o braço do moreno em consolo e por conta disso perdeu o olhar diabólico que Gina lhes lançava.

A morena estava mais preocupada com o que Harry estava omitindo, evidentemente "não dormir bem" significava "não dormir quase nada". E se este era o caso, precisavam fazer alguma coisa. Privação de sono não devia ser tratada como tolice, os eventuais efeitos por si só eram um perigo para a saúde de Harry.

-Eu acho que você e Hermione deveriam dormir juntos.

Gina forçou a si mesma a permanecer relativamente sem emoção, mesmo sob o movimento brusco do pescoço da amiga.

-Me desculpe?!

Gina virou os olhos. – Não dessa forma, sua pervertida – Oh Deus, nunca. Nunca. NUNCA iria cansar de perturbar Hermione. – Deixe-me explicar, tudo bem? – Harry parecia imperturbável com sua sugestão (ela sequer tinha certeza se ele a estava ouvindo), por outro lado, Hermione esforçava-se para manter a compostura e não azará-la. Sem qualquer resposta, a ruiva bateu palmas:

- Ótimo. É bem simples, na verdade. Vocês são solteiros e são amigos. E não é como se Harry fosse se acostumar a dormir sozinho em sua _imensa_ cama de uma hora para outra. Qual o problema de você ficar umas noites com ele? Dormindo ao _seu lado_ – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva aproveitando que Harry fechara os olhos e se recostava no sofá.

-_Hmm _– Harry resmungou sonolento. – _Eu não posso fazer a Mione ter todo esse estorvo porque eu sou patético demais para pegar no sono sozinho._

-Oh, estou certa que não seria nenhum problema pra ela, certo Mione?

-Absolutamente Harry – murmurou fracamente.

Contrariando todo ar de apatia, Harry moveu para o lado a cabeça e fitou a morena esperançoso. _Jesus_ _ele deveria mesmo desesperado por uma boa noite de sono._

-Não vai ser problema algum. Sério – ela afirmou com mais segurança, encarando-o. _Só vai acabar com o que restou de minha sanidade,_ Hermione acrescentou mentalmente.

-_Hermione, eu juro que se fosse qualquer outra coisa, ou se houvesse outra solução... _

-Por Merlin, Harry! Está tudo bem.

-_Obrigado_ – murmurou apertando um beijo em seu rosto, antes de se forçar a se erguer. – Ok – fez uma pausa para se espreguiçar e bocejar. Balançando a cabeça como se pudesse espantar o sono. - Eu vou fazer algum tipo de lanche pra gente e então, Gina, você pode me contar finalmente como foi na Romênia – e sem mais o moreno se dirigiu à cozinha.

Quando Hermione tornou a encarar a jornalista, esta tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão presunçosa. – Eu sou um gênio: sim ou claro?

-_Você perdeu sua mente?!_

Exasperada, Gina bufou. – Qual é o problema?

-_Por onde começar?! –_ Hermione rezingou sarcasticamente.

-Do meu ponto de vista, é meu tipo de relação: ganha-ganha – retrucou calmamente. - Você com o homem de seus sonhos em seus braços e Harry, tendo boas noites de sono. Ele vai estar tão grato depois que vai te foder sem sentido. Perfeito!

-_Gina!_

-O quê? É verdade. Tudo que você precisa é jogar as cartas de forma certa. Amor, eu já lhe dei a oportunidade, agora faça o que tem que fazer.

-Eu _não_ vou me aproveitar do Harry!

Gina teve o desplante de rir. – Yeah, como se você pudesse se segurar. Por falar nisso, como andam _suas_ noites de sono, meu bem? Ainda repleta de fantasias quentes? Ainda acordando no meio da noite toda... incomodada?

Hermione corou furiosamente desviando o olhar. Um minuto depois a morena lhe lançou um olhar peçonhento – Você vai queimar no inferno, você sabe disso, não é?

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não respondeu.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelos comentários!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughtless**

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...**

**Observação: **A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Parte três – Girl, interrupted (*)**

_Oh! Sempre soubera que com o incentivo adequado Harry poderia fazer maravilhas. Ela observara, afinal, incontáveis vezes, Harry se perder na pratica de quadribol. Mais precisamente: ter toda sua atenção na busca e captura de um pomo de ouro. _

_**Ser**__ seu pomo de ouro, no entanto, era, bem..._

**Extraordinário.**

_Ela riu suavemente; seu corpo maleável e complacente sob os dedos dele. Era incrível – mesmo indescritível – o que toda a atenção dele centrada __**nela**__ poderia resultar. _

_Ele mordiscou o lado de seu seio e quando Hermione - inevitavelmente - gemeu, Harry varreu a língua preguiçosamente pelo local. Sua boca fechando-se em seu peito um instante depois num delicado e constante movimento de sucção; sua língua morna e macia resvalando seu mamilo._

_-Oh!_

_Ele riu, movendo-se para o outro seio para oferecer o mesmo tratamento. _

_-Oh não! Não. Pare de me provocar. Aqui, vem aqui – implorou, apesar de suas mãos demandarem obediência; estas se fechando nos cabelos do moreno e o trazendo com força para si. _

_Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. - Impaciente, eu vejo, senhorita Granger._

_Ela riu - Shiu – murmurou carinhosamente, antes de puxá-lo contra si e beijá-lo. _

_As mãos dele voltaram a explorar seu corpo, e a mulher permitiu mais um instante de distração, porque, honestamente, nunca cansaria do toque dele. Suas mãos entre suas coxas e sua boca mordiscando sua pele antes de afastar a dor com sua língua._

– _Harry – chamou baixinho, outra vez impaciente. O moreno parecia se distrair com cada pedaço de pele seu, cada protuberância. Em qualquer outra oportunidade, ela teria adorado permitir sua deliciosa – e tão incrivelmente meticulosa – exploração. Mas ao momento..._

_-Eu amo isso, realmente amo – continuou ofegante. – Mas agora só quero você._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade finalmente, __**finalmente**_**, **_ele era o seu perfeito encaixe._

A mulher abriu os olhos exaltada e desnorteada. Seu quarto ainda estava sob o breu da madrugada. Observou o relógio em sua cabeceira, 02h43. _Ótimo_, pensou sarcasticamente afastando os cabelos da testa suada. Ainda arquejando, Hermione se encolheu sob as cobertas, valendo-se de oclumência para limpar sua mente de seu 'colorido' sonho.

- xxx -

O que Harry faria se eu saltasse nele?, Hermione Granger flagrou-se pensando.

Se o pensamento não a tivesse alertado, a ideia de que Gina achava isto uma "solução prática" – e _podia_ _ouvir_ em sua cabeça a risada marota de sua melhor amiga, cheia de sugestão -, teria feito o truque.

Não podia acreditar que estava ponderando seriamente assaltar seu melhor amigo! O pobre homem provavelmente entraria em estado de choque!

-Yeah, certo – Ginevra Weasley bufou zombeteira, trazendo-a de volta à conversa.

-Francamente Gina!

-Vamos lá! – a ruiva virou os olhos. – Duvido seriamente que Harry sequer piscaria os olhos se você lhe desse uma "mostra".

Hermione piscou. – Uma mostra?

-Sim. Você sabe. Exibir seus _melões_. "Acidentalmente" – a mulher fez um exagerado final de aspas.

-Qual é o seu problema?! – indagou exasperada. – Harry não me vê desse modo, Gina!

A ruiva riu, sem remorso. – Aposto que ele veria, se você apenas o emboscasse de uma maldita vez!

Hermione virou os olhos. – Não vai acontecer.

-Bem, a perda é sua – Gina deu de ombros.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde o arranjo com Harry. E, mesmo se Hermione quisesse negar, não podia evitar pensar que estava perdendo, devagar, sua mente. A tortura que propusera a si mesma, aceitando cair na cama com Harry, aumentara sua compulsão pelo moreno. O que a envergonhava imensamente.

Era constrangedor reagir tão fortemente a Harry; pior ainda, tentar não demonstrar quão afetada se encontrava.

Gina parecia se divertir com o martírio da melhor amiga, desde que Hermione não podia recorrer a ninguém, senão à repórter - Não conseguiria passar outra vez pela experiência de contar para mais alguém sobre seu "problema" com Simon, de qualquer forma. -; Gina tornara-se uma espécie de psicóloga inútil (ênfase em inútil).

Infelizmente, como boa repórter que era, Gina também conseguia extrair quase todo pequeno detalhe de Hermione. Todo maldito _constrangedor_ mínimo detalhe.

-Vou acabar enlouquecendo – suspirou a morena, desanimada.

Gina ofereceu tapinhas reconfortantes em suas costas, antes de retrucar:

- Acho que sua sanidade é um preço justo, por dividir a cama com Harry Potter.

-Vá se ferrar, Gina.

- xxx -

_Hermione forçou os punhos contra o tecido macio que prendia suas mãos com mais força. Sem qualquer resultado além do desconforto. Como era esperado. _

_-Harry – sibilou queixosa. A risada do moreno foi cortada com o espalmar dos lábios dele no lado de sua coxa. – Eu te odeio!_

_-Você? – o moreno ergueu a vista para encará-la. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele deslizou a língua de maneira lenta e ascendente na parte interior de sua perna._

_-Por favor – ela pediu baixinho._

_-Desculpe-me? Eu não ouvi direito._

_Novamente forçando suas mãos contra a gravata que a prendia firmemente à cabeceira da cama, sem sucesso, Hermione lançou um olhar veneno ao moreno. Este, entre suas pernas, a fitava com extrema paciência. A mulher respirou fundo. _

_-Harry, __**por favor**__._

_-Hm – murmurou com se distraído, votando a atenção para o vale entre as pernas dela. – O que é isso? – indagou maliciosamente perpassando dois de seus dedos alguns centímetros acima de sua entrada._

_Arqueando-se, Hermione se rendeu. – __**Tudo bem!**__ Por favor, por favor, pare de me provocar! Harry. Meu Deus. Eu preciso de você. Agora. Por favor, eu preciso de sua boca em mim. Nesse. Maldito. Momento!_

_Com um ronronar triunfante, o homem empurrou a si mesmo contra ela._

Hermione acordou com um esgar.

_**Jesus Cristo! De novo não!**_

A mulher mordeu o interior de sua bochecha com força. Antes dor que frustração.

Suprimindo um gemido de desconforto, ela se virou de lado para observar seu... "companheiro de cama". Harry dormia em perfeito sossego, inabalável.

_Bom_, pensou ela, ao menos não o acordara com barulhos – uh – _inconvenientes_.

Suspirando Hermione fechou os olhos. Metera-se em uma grande bagunça, pra dizer no mínimo. Enquanto Harry parecia ter encontrado a melhor das pílulas de sono em Hermione; a morena lutava para manter a compostura, suas impertinentes mãos para si mesma e o resto de sua sanidade.

Honestamente! Estava chegando ao ponto do ridículo.

Se pudesse, gritaria em frustração.

Parte de sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo e Hermione sequer sabia por onde começar a faxina. Pelo menos, conseguia enumerar seus problemas. Isto é, até o momento.

Aos problemas: ainda não superara o que fizera com Simon – coitado! - Como se não bastasse, Gina parecia farejar fraqueza e suas alfinetadas não poderiam ser mais precisas se ela fosse uma acupunturista... E o pior de tudo: dormir com Harry.

Não estava dando certo.

Não estava dando certo de maneira nenhuma.

Antes de seu arranjo com Harry ainda tinha noites de sono sem sonho. Mas desde que passara a dormir ao seu lado algumas noites, noites silenciosas e sem sonhos era pedir muito. Suas noites eram regadas, agora, por sonhos devassos estrelados por ela e Harry. Sonhos que sempre a deixaram doendo de _saudade_ por ele. O que não fazia sentido porque, **para começar**, Harry Potter nunca fora dela – O mais próximo de "intimidade" que compartilharam fora abraços e uns quantos castos (e breves) beijos na bochecha, pelo amor de Deus!

Mesmo quando não dormia com ele, acordava no meio da noite excitada e terrivelmente insatisfeita. _**E**_ quando dormia com Harry, mesmo o cheiro dele deixava-a com a boca seca. Era ridículo!

O mais horrível de tudo, talvez, era que ainda que dividissem a cama - e obviamente isto gerasse maior intimidade -, Harry matinha suas mãos para si mesmo. Ele quase não se movia depois de cair no sono (algo relacionado a estar acostumado a lugares apertados e desfavoráveis, pra dizer no mínimo)... Hermione, pelo contrário, era alguém que estava acostumada a ter a cama toda para si. Ela movia e girava _e_ chutava de noite.

Por conta disso e depois de inúmeros pedidos de desculpas pelas ronchas adquiridas pelo moreno; Harry sugerira, uh, mais um _arranjo_: se (mais para "quando") Hermione estivesse em seu modo "mais ativo", ele a prenderia em seus braços. E pernas. Uma posição relativamente simples que a mantinha quieta; assim como Harry livre de pontapés. Então, vez ou outra, acordava entrelaçada a Harry.

Não era justo. Estar tão próxima e não poder, bem, tirar vantagem disso.

Gina achava que era uma tola por não se aproveitar. Merda, até seu próprio corpo fazia presentes queixas por seu modo _adequado_. Mas não podia trair Harry dessa maneira.

- xxx -

Hermione gostaria de ter guardado para si mesma toda a embaraçosa situação. "O Incidente". Em nome de Merlin, por que decidira contar para alguém? Pior: por que este alguém tinha de ser Ginevra Weasley? E um agravante: por que contara sobre seu próprio _pequeno_ problema para dormir? – que não era de maneira alguma "pequeno", pra início de conversa.

Ela tinha esses... _sonhos_. Mais vezes do que não. Desde que terminara com Simon (e muito antes também – Deus, sabia ser uma pessoa horrível). Sonhos repletos do corpo moreno de seu melhor amigo, neles ele a tomava ou deixava-se tomar em todos os lugares possíveis, imagináveis, improváveis, inadequados... Sonhos sobre como Harry era dela para usar. Sobre como ele sempre estava disponível para _jogar_. Sobre eles e uma cama e nada mais.

Odiava todos eles.

Dos mais tolos aos mais quentes. Porque sempre acordava para encontrar sua cama vazia, despida do homem que ela obviamente queria - mesmo sem a coragem de admitir em voz alta ou pra si mesma (que dirá para Harry) –; e frustrada, desde que nunca era o suficiente.

Sem contar o quão embaraçoso era! Cobiçar Harry. Fantasiar sobre ele e como seria tê-lo sob si; Como seria tê-lo a sua mercê, como seria montá-lo até que Harry não fosse nada senão uma estúpida, feliz e incoerente pilha de ossos.

Então as coisas ficaram _piores_. Porque agora, quando acordava – mais vezes do que não, pelo menos – Harry estava deitado ao seu lado, dormindo tranquilamente. Centímetros de distância. Às vezes – com sorte - até mesmo a tinha em seus braços.

A morena sorriu ligeiramente.

Ok. Sua sanidade talvez fosse mesmo um preço justo no fim das contas.

* * *

**(*) Eu sou uma pessoa horrível com um senso de humor perturbado, é tudo que tenho a dizer em minha defesa. Lol**

**N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários! Me encanta que estejam se divertindo com meu pequenino monstro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thoughtless**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...

**Observação:** A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Parte quatro – Debacle**

Talvez se transasse de uma vez com ele esse anseio fosse embora e pudesse, por fim, voltar a enxergá-lo apenas como 'Harry'. Porque, ao momento, só conseguia vê-lo como um pedaço suculento de carne, sendo ela uma carnívora faminta.

Os planos mais cretinos se faziam presentes em sua mente perturbada. Como fingir se embebedar e dar encima do moreno até que ele cedesse – Hermione imediatamente rejeitou a ideia porque conhecia Harry e, mesmo se por assomo ele estivesse interessado nela também, ele ainda não a tocaria por saber que estaria tirando proveito da situação.

Ou incorporar uma persona (poção polissuco ou feitiços pesados?), conquistá-lo e levá-lo para o hotel mais próximo e então tentar quebrá-lo; ou parte dele, isto é. Hermione meneou a cabeça, rindo-se. Gina era uma má influência.

Enquanto ideias tolas e mesmo ilegais (oferecer uma fruta "envenenada" como se fosse uma maldita vilã da Disney, Jesus! - Nem sabia por onde começar a lista de crimes graves que esse ato geraria) surgiam e eram sumariamente descartadas, Hermione se perguntava se sua situação não passava de uma fase? Talvez só precisasse se acostumar. _Outra vez e com seu melhor amigo_, pensou sarcasticamente. _Não seja ridícula. _Se havia alguém a quem era habituada, este alguém era Harry Potter.

Não. Tudo que precisava era levá-lo para cama uma bendita vez e seus problemas desapareceriam. A maior parte, pelo menos.

A mulher perdeu o riso ao se perguntar se uma vez seria suficiente.

- xxx -

Hermione deveria saber que quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, ela não teria uma pausa para respirar. Também já deveria estar ciente que quando se tem "Harry Potter" na equação – principalmente como variante – as coisas tendem a, bem, ir ladeira abaixo. _Muito_ rapidamente.

Francamente! Depois de anos interagindo com o homem, era irônico que ainda se surpreendesse quando a maldita bomba-de-bosta figurada batia no ventilado metafórico. E pensar que se considerava "na merda" por estar dormindo ao lado de Harry vez ou outra enquanto seus hormônios pareciam querer tomar controle de seu corpo...

A morena riu sem emoção de sua própria ingenuidade. Observando, agora, Harry e Simon na mesma sala, discutindo de maneira civilizada, Hermione sequer conseguia respirar direito; esperando, aterrorizada, a verdade vir à tona. Harry não ia deixar passar essa oportunidade, ia? Tendo ela e Simon tão à mão. _Esse _sim era um nível totalmente distinto da expressão "estar na merda".

_Bem, Granger, quando você faz algo errado, você não faz pela metade não é mesmo?_, pensou e decidiu sentar-se e esperar o resultado. Não era como se tivesse escolha.

Uma pequena parte sua soluçava ao canto de sua mente, praticamente nadando num poço de auto-piedade. Outra ria maniacamente pensando que talvez, apenas talvez isso fizesse Harry vir até ela. E o resto se mantinha numa calma resignada digna de mártir, afinal, ela merecia isso por ser uma menina má.

Hermione tinha certeza que acabara de perder sua mente.

- xxx -

**Horas antes**

Hermione acordou assustada e graças a Merlin, dessa vez, não era por conta de um sonho irreverente sobre seu melhor amigo. Olhando à volta, alarmada, em busca do barulho que a acordara, a mulher reparou que Harry já tinha a varinha em mãos e se propusera a ser seu escudo humano.

Nunca iria admitir para ninguém – Muito menos para Ginny – mas apesar de todos seus sonhos impertinentes e sobressaltos, dormia mais relaxada quando Harry estava com ela. Embora enquanto sozinha qualquer mínimo som a fazia saltar da cama com a varinha em mãos, disposta a lutar por sua vida; com seu melhor amigo em casa, Hermione sabia que poderia fechar os olhos e descansar porque Harry a cobriria. Era _confortável_.

Pegando imediatamente sua própria varinha, Hermione se preparou para o pior, apenas para observar o corpo de Harry começar a relaxar. O moreno acendeu as luzes com um aceno de varinha, praticamente cegando-a.

-Harry? – ela se ajoelhou na cama atrás do moreno.

-Oh Deus, Mione, me desculpe!

-Não há problema – afirmou piscando, tentando se adaptar à claridade. – O que houve?

Harry se aproximou dela dando um passo para o lado, permitindo dessa forma que Hermione visse a lareira.

-Oh, eu espero não estar interrompendo nada? – o tom insinuante de Susan Bones poderia ter feito _Gina_ corar. E, dados os pensamentos de Hermione, a morena não tinha chance alguma.

Tentando se recompor, Hermione lançou um olhar enervado às chamas verdes que ao momento era sua colega de trabalho e amiga. – Susan.

_Oh isso deve ser bom_, a morena pensou calculando o tamanho do problema. Se Susan estava usando seu acesso à lareira de seu quarto, devia ser o inferno na terra. Como esperado, a mulher que compartilha a vice diretoria consigo no Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas passou a falar, sem mais delongas.

Susan perdeu o sorriso imediatamente. – Eu sinto muito, Hermione. É uma emergência. Cortando para a parte que interessa, precisamos de você o mais rápido possível no ministério. Houve uma invasão no departamento de mistérios e, acredite-me, cabeças vão rolar – mesmo com uma imagem perturbada pelas chamas, podia se ver que Susan estava fumegando em ódio. Espirando e inspirando algumas vezes para ganhar regência, ela continuou e era toda negócios. – Senior auror Potter, sua presença também é requisitada – Susan meneou a cabeça, seu tom baixo:

– Harry, eu nem sei por onde começar. "Uma bagunça infernal" não faz jus à situação fodida que estamos enfrentando aqui. Dezenas de profecias foram quebradas; dois inomináveis estão ao momento sob os cuidados de medi-bruxos no St. Mungos, em estado grave; quatro aurores feridos, um morto; temos em mãos meia dúzia de comensais-da-morte-_wannabe_, dois deles enlouqueceram com o contato direto com as profecias; o restante clama fidelidade a um novo Lorde das trevas.

-Cinco minutos, vice-diretora Bones – Harry afirmou apenas, afastando-se para trocar de roupa.

Susan suspirou. – Sinto muito novamente Hermione. Mas se nós duas juntas quase não podemos tomar medidas; sozinha, minhas mãos estão atadas...

–Honestamente, Susan. Não diga mais nada. Estamos a caminho - assentindo, Susan terminou a conexão.

Hermione já estava fazendo uma lista mental das prioridades para quando chegasse ao Ministério, quando, voltando-se para o amigo, perdeu a linha de raciocínio por um precioso instante. A sua frente, Harry vasculhava sua maleta (mágica) em busca de seu uniforme. Em cueca Box. _Merda_.

A morena foi interrompida de seu devaneio de forma abrupta pela voz do homem. - Susan deu mais alguma informação? Por que eu sinto que a culpa de toda essa merda é de um auror?! – continuou ele, sua voz pingando em sarcasmo. O que só a deixava mais quente porque Harry obviamente estava no modo vingativo-sênior-auror-colérico.

Pigarreando, a mulher finalmente se moveu. - Oh, não. Susan está desesperada para que eu chegue lá, no entanto – num movimento fluido, ela retirou a calça de seu baby-doll e, dirigindo-se ao armário, retirou a camisa. Oferecendo, dessa forma, uma visão mais que privilegiada a Harry.

Lembrando-se da ideia tola de sua melhor amiga, Hermione quase sorriu. _Mostrando meus '_melões',_ Gina ficará tão orgulhosa_.

Infelizmente sua coragem acabara por ai e ela não teve pulso para enfrentar a reação de Harry. _Que Merlin me perdoe, _**se**_ houve qualquer reação_. - Você sabe que apesar de vice-diretoras nosso poder é, pra dizer no mínimo, limitado. Tendo nosso distinto diretor em uma "importante" viagem de "negócios" é apenas a cereja do bolo.

-Eu não sei por que apenas não colocam vocês duas de uma vez como diretoras. Vocês fazem todo o maldito trabalho mesmo! – Harry afirmou. – Na verdade, eu sei – terminou de se vestir. -A hipocrisia do mundo mágico é inversamente proporcional à quantidade de pessoas que realmente fazem por merecer por seus cargos.

Hermione assentiu. – E, para completar, somos nós também quem temos de limpar os rastros deixados para trás desse furacão de incompetentes.

-Pronta?

-Eu realmente espero que sim.

- xxx -

Harry e Hermione questionaram os aurores para descobrir que dois deles estavam dormindo (!) no momento do atentado porque segundo estes "nunca ocorre nada mesmo no departamento de mistérios!". Hermione precisou se postar na frente de Harry para que esse não nocauteasse seus colegas de trabalho. Isso não o impediu, no entanto, de verbalmente esmagar ambos e "sugerir" que Hermione abrisse um processo administrativo contra ambos e os suspendesse sem remuneração por uma quinzena, assim como lhes designasse outro tipo de trabalho em seu retorno (_se eles retornassem, isto é_) – de preferência um que os obrigasse a ficar acordados ou correr o risco de perder a vida. – Sugestão graciosamente consentida.

Os outros dois aurores, pelo menos, foram de imensa ajuda ao casal de amigos e Susan – que passara a ouvir tudo de novo para confirmar suas anotações e reportes – Infelizmente, esses dois aurores não haviam sido escalados para estar guardando o departamento, e só puderam cobrir os fatos a partir do momento em que descobriram a invasão; isto é, quando os autodenominados comensais estavam em fuga e já haviam assassinado o único auror que estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Susan já havia entrado em contato com a família do auror assassinado; enviado uma dúzia de aurores para vistoriar o tratamento dos dois inomináveis em St. Mungos, além de enviar os dois invasores que enlouqueceram (sob custódia); assim como havia entrado em contato com a chefe de departamento de mistérios para que esta tomasse as providências quanto a seus homens – desde que informações pessoais dos inomináveis eram extremamente restritas.

A ira de Harry não conhecia limites quando ele chegou para "entrevistar" os comensais da morte. Susan queria ser a última a lhe dar as más notícias, mas alguém precisava e desde que Hermione estava repassando as notas que lhe oferecera...

-Harry, nós não podemos administrar o soro da verdade. Apenas o diretor pode dar a autorização e, como deve saber, ele continua _indisponível_ - para sua surpresa, o moreno não parecia perturbado com a situação. Pelo contrário.

Harry ofereceu as duas mulheres um sorriso diabólico. – Tsc, tsc. Mais que vergonha. Bem, eu suponho que teremos de nos valer dos antigos métodos... Isto deve ser interessante.

Antes que os três fossem ao encontro dos comensais – que haviam sido revistados, estavam seguramente amarrados com algemas de restrição de magia, sem varinha e silenciados (Susan não aguentava mais o clamor sobre o novo lorde das trevas). – Simon Hannick finalmente chegara ao departamento de mistérios. Ele não era exatamente um inominável, mas por participar em diversas das pesquisas – e fazer uma quantidade tamanha de votos de silêncio -, era considerado membro do departamento.

Como se não bastasse os problemas que precisava resolver no ministério, Hermione podia sentir olhos dardejando suas costas. Olhando por cima dos ombros, a morena reparou no olhar peçonhento que o homem lhe lançava. Maravilha.

E então Hermione Granger usou de toda sua força de vontade para não fazer a si mesma de palhaça. Apesar do episódio horrendo que fora seu término de namoro, estava ali como Vice-diretora do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas do Ministério da Magia. Não havia tempo para dramas pessoais; um homem morrera e seis foram feridos, dois enlouqueceram. Por Merlin. Uma invasão no departamento de mistérios era muito mais que um desastre. E mais importante que qualquer humilhação que pudesse passar.

Antes que pudesse evitar, Susan se dirigia à Simon com cara de poucos amigos. Harry e Hermione observaram à distância a breve e acalorada discussão dos dois. Por fim, Susan – parecendo contrariada -, voltava ao encontro do casal; acompanhada por Simon.

Com um suspiro, a mulher se dirigiu a Harry e Hermione. – Sr. Hannick está aqui como oficial representante do departamento de mistérios e estará se reportando diretamente a Ariel; que ao momento se encontra no hospital, acompanhando seus inomináveis feridos.

Ariel Wood era a ríspida, experiente e talentosa chefe do departamento de mistérios. Uma senhora que passara há pouco da faixa dos sessenta anos. E se ela preferia estar no St. Mungos a descobrir em primeira mão sobre a quebra em seu departamento, não era bom. Não era bom de todo.

Trocando um rápido olhar com Susan, Hermione percebeu quão enfurecida a amiga realmente estava. Antes que pudesse criar um plano de ação para aplacar a fúria de Susan, Harry tomou a palavra.

-Eu suponho que saiba o básico da situação? - Simon apenas assentiu; - Ótimo, podemos prosseguir então. As diretoras podem lhe dar as informações, eu ainda preciso questionar nossos... convidados.

Hermione observou o sorriso felino de Harry e seus próprios lábios se curvaram a contragosto. Oh! Ela sabia o que estava por vir e não deveria gostar disso. Mas a verdade é que ela amava observar Harry Potter, o auror, em ação.

A morena se voltou completamente para Susan desta vez, que virou os olhos retrucando um "Vai, eu me viro aqui". Mordendo o lábio inferior, Hermione seguiu Harry malmente escondendo sua excitação. mente para Susan, que virou os olhos.

Simon ergueu a sobrancelha e Susan deu de ombros sem qualquer remorso. – Oh, você sabe como ela é-

A interrompeu. - Eu não acho que a conheço tão bem no fim das contas.

A mulher fez uma pausa deliberada e ergueu a vista, um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Azar o seu. Enfim, _querido_, realmente não temos tempo para discutir colegas de trabalho. Faça suas perguntas, eu tenho exatos... – fez um show de olhar seu relógio de pulso. – vinte minutos até Harry quebrar nosso primeiro _convidado_.

-Eu pensei que não pudessem usar veritaresum?

O sorriso perverso de Susan quase fez o homem recuar. – Digamos que Harry tem... poderes especiais.

- xxx -

Foi exaustivo e frustrante, mas Harry conseguira uma gama de informações os que levaria diretamente ao autoproclamado "novo Lorde das trevas"; irônica e fortuitamente o mais novo 'senhor das sobras' não era nenhum pouco esperto; e tinha nome e sobrenome. Nome e sobrenome definitivamente conhecidos no mundo bruxo. E cinco minutos após as informações adquiridas terem sido compartilhadas com Susan (desde que Hermione o estivera observando e auxiliando o tempo todo); o mais novo Lorde das Trevas tinha um mandato de prisão em seu nome; nos de seus companheiros de causa; ordens de busca e apreensão em seus imóveis; e aurores e _curse-breakers _(*) a caminho de sua casa.

Depois disso, mais uma rodada de questões a serem respondidas. Outra tentativa de contado com o chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis Magicas - sem sucesso – e _finalmente_ o chefe dos aurores aparecera, tomando para si praticamente todo o caso. Harry realmente não se importava. Relatara o ocorrido, oferecera a papelada preenchida e sua opinião a seu chefe; a verdade é que estava pronto para voltar para a cama.

Apesar de ter sido liberado, Harry se viu abordado pelo ex de Hermione. Simon parecia – desde o fim da bateria de interrogatórios – vigiar o auror com olhos de águia. Teria sido perturbador se Harry não fosse _expert_ em lidar com pessoas doidas. Não que Simon se encaixasse no perfil de "psicopata", seu olhar, no entanto, era... intenso.

Enquanto isso, Susan e Hermione estavam do outro lado da sala trocando notas. A atenção da morena rapidamente voltando-se para os dois homens ao canto do local conversando cordialmente.

_Oh. Merda._

-O quê? – Hermione se voltou para a amiga. Palavras como "Harry" e "Transando" e "Vai Garota" se registrando tardiamente. Tinha a impressão que Susan a estava zombando e a expressão marota da loira acabara de confirmar suas suspeitas.

-Eu disse. "Então... você e Harry. Finalmente!". Bom, praticamente isso – riu erguendo a sobrancelha.

Hermione suspirou. – Não. Não é nada disso. Harry dorme em meu apartamento às vezes. E eu no dele.

-Você quis dizer: _na sua cama_.

-Não é nada demais – afirmou silenciosamente, tornando a atenção para os dois homens.

Susan achou por bem não comentar o quão ressentida Hermione parecia com aquela declaração. – Estranho ou o que, seu ex e o homem com quem está dormindo conversando quase amigavelmente? - Hermione empalideceu de tal forma que a outra mulher achou que teria que sustentá-la. – Por Merlin, Hermione! Você está verde! – franzindo o cenho, Susan lançou um olhar de Hermione para os outros dois caras do local e outra vez para Hermione. – Oh Merda! Quão ruim?

-Numa escala de um a dez? Provavelmente treze.

Susan ergueu a sobrancelha, mas apenas assentiu. - OK. Eu distraio seu ex, você leva Harry para casa.

-Eu não posso...!

-Shush. Está tudo praticamente resolvido mesmo. Tire o que sobrou dessa madrugada e dia de folga, nos falamos amanhã - Hermione assentiu a contragosto. – E Mione – pausou até a morena encará-la, deixando claro que não era ao momento sua codiretora, e sim a amiga. - conversamos depois.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso aguado. – Depois veremos sobre isso.

-Oh, definitivamente nós iremos!

- xxx -

Não foi preciso qualquer esforço para levar Harry de volta a cama. Ele estava cansado e um tanto ou quanto rabugento quando Hermione o tomou pela mão e o levou para fora do ministério.

Ele não comentara o que tinha falado com Simon e, pra ser franca, se dependesse dela, Hermione nunca iria perguntar. O moreno só queria voltar para seus pijamas e se atirar na cama. Que se danassem comensais-da-morte-_wannabe_ ou lordes-das-trevas-incompetentes ou ex-namorados-bizarramente-curiosos.

Não. Tudo que Harry Potter queria era uma cama aconchegante. Provavelmente poderia dormir eras sem interrupção - Insônia? Que insônia?! - Sua melhor amiga ao seu lado era um bônus, entretanto.

Ainda assim, o casal de amigos fez um pequeno lanche e cada qual tomou uma breve ducha antes de tornarem aos seus pijamas e caírem num sono justo.

- xxx -

Hermione acordou gemendo, prazer engolfando-a da cabeça aos pés.

-_Merda. Merda. Merda _- Praguejou baixinho de olhos fechados, até perceber que o calor não ia embora.

Por que não podia ter uma folga? A noite que passara fora exaustiva e aterradora em tantos níveis que Hermione acreditou que assim que colocasse a cabeça em seu travesseiro, caria em sono profundo e provavelmente acordaria em quatro ou cinco horas. Mas claro que não. Isto seria muito fácil.

Mais um sonho quente e inacabado – ênfase e _inacabado_ – sobre Harry. Odiava com todas as forças esses sonhos. Pior: odiava não chegar à conclusão deles. Maldição.

Sua reação tardia, a mulher tinha certeza, se devia ao sonho que acabara de ser _oh_ tão _abençoadamente_ interrompido.

Interrompido pela mão de Harry. Sob sua blusa. Em seu seio.

Mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o riso maníaco que, estava certa, iria lhe escapar a qualquer momento (e esquecendo sobre odiar interrupções), Hermione se aconchegou ainda mais contra o corpo do ainda adormecido melhor amigo, adorando a maneira como ele reagia mesmo em seu sono.

Ela se esfregou suavemente nele, suas nádegas roçando a evidente ereção dele; deliciada com sua reação: com um grunhido Harry instintivamente apertou sua mão em seu seio. Oh. Deus. Sim. Ela ia para o inferno.

Não era uma exata surpresa que, ao momento, Hermione não se importava o mais mínimo.

* * *

N/a: Capítulo não betado!

(*) _Curse-breaker - _eu não lembro o nome na versão em português... D:

É a profissão de Bill Weasley (filho mais velho de Molly e Arthur).

Outra coisa: eu preferi separar os chefes dos aurores e a chefia do DELM (novamente só lembro na versão original que é DMLE).

PS: Meus dedos coçaram para aprofundar nas "habilidades" de Harry em interrogatório. Mas honestamente, minha cabeça está completamente voltada mais para o humor, pitadas de romance e momentos de constrangimento... Infelizmente. Um dia tento minha mão em ação e aventura de uma forma descente. Até lá. Suponho.

**Mais uma coisinha... Minha internet deu pau e ainda está uma porcaria. Sinto a demora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thoughtless**

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...

**Observação:** A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Nota da autora gigante: **

**Eu acho muito divertido que algumas pessoas esperam que eu escreva os pensamentos do Harry. Desculpem-me, mas não vai acontecer... kkkkkkk **

**Nessa estória é conveniente (pra mim) que os leitores estejam cientes apenas do ponto de vista de Hermione e, em menor grau, do de Gina.**

**Você vê, eu sempre ponho o ponto de vista de ambos os personagens nas estórias que costumo escrever. Por diversas razões – que incluem tédio pela minha forma costumeira de escrita (entre outras coisas) -, tentei fazer algo um pouco diferente. **

**Logo... Yep. Não espere o ponto de vista do Harry. A estória é mais divertida (em minha opinião) quando as pessoas estão "surtando" **_**com**_** Hermione. Ela não tem a **_mínima _**ideia do que Harry está pensando ou sentindo. **_Se_** ele tem o mínimo pensamento sobre ela. Assim como vocês, meus queridos leitores, também só têm como base a perspectiva – total e incrivelmente parcial – de Gina e Hermione para se basear.**

**Como disse antes, acho extremamente interessante o pensamento de "por que nós não sabemos de uma maldita vez o que se passa na porra da cabeça de Harry Potter?!". **

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Parte cinco – This is** **torturous  
**

Hermione soube o exato momento em que Harry despertou; ela precisou de toda sua força de vontade para fingir ainda estar dormindo. Impelindo seu corpo - para além de estimulado - a cooperar. Valendo-se de todo e qualquer truque que poderia se lembrar, Hermione equilibrou seus batimentos cardíacos e voltou a respirar de maneira cadenciada.

Enquanto Harry adquiria consciência e senso de espaço, Hermione disciplinava seu corpo austeramente. Ela esperou e permitiu tempo ao moreno para estabelecer uma reação.

Era apenas sorte que seu melhor amigo não conhecesse _tão bem assim_ seus hábitos noturnos ou de sono. Nem queria imaginar o desastre que seria Harry estar ciente de que estivera acordada todo aquele tempo. Mais uma gafe para sua coleção crescente. Uma a qual claramente nunca iria se recuperar...

Por mais que ainda se sentisse mortificada por sua atitude – abominável – com Simon; por mais que a culpa nunca tivesse a abandonado de verdade, Harry era um ponto completamente distinto em sua vida. Enquanto, obviamente, encarar Simon era uma provação, Hermione podia fazê-lo – sempre e quando a ocasião exigisse. Casos de vida ou morte, por exemplo. – Mas só de imaginar as possíveis reações de Harry ao se dar conta que Hermione Granger não era mais modelo de adequação e – que Morgana a livrasse – _clamava_ por ele em momentos mais estranhos (pra não dizer "inadequados", "indecentes", "inconvenientes")... Hermione se encolhia.

A frase "o que Harry pensaria de mim?!" a consumia de tal maneira que "terror" sequer chegava a descrever o que sentia. Não queria que ele a visse como outra pessoa qualquer, também não queria que ele a pusesse num pedestal... Só desejava – _deseja_ que Harry pudesse a distinguir em meio a uma multidão. Era ridículo, tolo, mas queria ser especial para ele.

Hermione suspirou.

Não foi difícil se dar conta do instante em que Harry percebeu que a tocava intimamente. Devagar, mas constante, Harry retraiu sua mão de debaixo de sua camisa.

Hermione podia imaginar sua expressão de choque e horror por conta do esgar que o moreno dispensara no silêncio do quarto. No segundo seguinte, o corpo de Harry se abstinha do contato com o seu.

Basta dizer, ela não estava feliz.

Cuidadosamente e banindo sua parte racional para os confins de sua mente, Hermione girou o corpo para estar, outra vez e abençoadamente, rende ao corpo de Harry. Empurrando seu rosto contra o vale entre o pescoço e ombro do homem, jogando um dos braços sobre cintura dele e movendo sua perna entre as dele, Hermione gemeu "em seu sono". Harry enrijeceu imediatamente.

Sorrindo mentalmente, a morena se moveu mais para cima dele. _Oh! Isso será divertido._

Conseguira prendê-lo contra si de forma efetiva. E enquanto Harry entrava em pânico, buscando soluções para – ela imaginava – não se aproveitar dela enquanto em estado de sono; a mulher se divertia fazendo todo contrário.

Yep. Sem mais salvação para a senhorita Granger.

Arrastando a perna entre as dele e roçando seu corpo de encontro ao de Harry de uma maneira deliciosa, a respiração de Hermione foi escalando sem que pudesse realmente evitar. Balbuciando apenas para beneficio do auror (desde que estava supostamente "dormindo"), a mulher pendeu sobre ele, acomodando-se de melhor maneira a principio e, inclinando e girando os quadris contra os de Harry, amoldou sua boca na jugular do moreno.

Os sons que fazia se perdiam na pele de seu melhor amigo, mas Hermione não se importava mais. Focada no prazer que o corpo excitado de Harry lhe causava entre as pernas. Fechando a mãos no lado do moreno - e provavelmente ferindo-o com as unhas - Hermione girou e pendeu contra Harry. De novo e de novo e de novo e mais inúmeras vezes. Lânguida. E então rápida. Com mais força. Convulsa. E, por fim, sem qualquer ritmo...

Quase incoerente em seu prazer, a mulher choramingava com a boca ainda pressionada ao pescoço de Harry, sua respiração em frangalhos e por mais que todo seu corpo estivesse _cantando_ em satisfação – estremecendo em contentamento tomado por pequenas ondas de choque e calor e _suor_ - não conseguia, _não conseguia _chegar ao clímax.

_Deus. _

Ela precisava – precisava _de mais_.

Hermione emitia pequenos sons de protesto e queixume enquanto ainda pontuava movimentos abruptos e bruscos de quadril sobre Harry; frustrada.

Não era justo. Tinha o corpo que ansiava sob si – desconsiderando as circunstâncias, isto é –, suficientemente disposto, ainda assim não era o suficiente. _É claro que Hermione Granger precisava de tudo. Não. Não podia se contentar com um pequeno prêmio de consolação, _ponderou a morena com sarcasmo.

E então ela sentiu.

Uma das mãos imensas de Harry tocou uma de suas nádegas de forma hesitante - Deus, ela quase parou de se mover contra ele apenas pelo pequeno toque. Tão patética - De repente, sua mão se fechou com firmeza. Hermione soluçou, se movendo de acordo com a pressão que ele impunha. Era tudo que ela precisava.

Choramingando, desta vez, pelo prazer que a consumia, Hermione resumiu seus movimentos. Lentamente parando de balançar os quadris e esfregando o rosto ainda no vale entre o pescoço e peito de Harry. Suspirando em agrado; preguiçosamente a morena se ajustou sobre Harry e caiu vagarosamente no sono.

- x -

Gina gargalhou batendo palmas. – Então nada mais nada menos que um _dry hump_ enquanto fingia "estar dormindo"_. _Não é um mau começo, Mione.

Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Pensando pela enésima vez como diabos Gina conseguia arrancar esse tipo de informação dela? Jesus!

-Sou uma pessoa horrível.

Com um 'tsc', Gina meneou a cabeça sem esconder sua diversão:

–Sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, está mais calma certo?

-Quando não estou me martirizando por perder a consciência e atacar Harry...

-Por Merlin, Mione! Tenho certeza que ele não se importou o mais mínimo.

Hermione suspirou desviando o olhar. Gina não tinha como saber disso. Pra inicio de conversa, nem deveria ter aberto a boca sobre o que ocorrera, sentia como se estivesse traindo a confiança de Harry mais de uma vez. Usando-o e então abrindo sua maldita boca para Gina.

Nem queria tornar ao que fizera. Por inúmeras razões. Principalmente: não se sentia _remotamente _tão culpada quanto deveria por se aproveitar de Harry e tinha certeza que se outra oportunidade se fizesse presente, se jogaria de cabeça.

Quando se está disposta a cometer o mesmo erro, quantas vezes forem possíveis, não há qualquer forma de remissão.

Uma pequena parte sua não acreditava que havia tomando o controle de seu prazer finalmente em mãos (Deus sabia que entre as noites em que dividia a cama com Harry, seus sonhos indizíveis e pensamentos mortificantes sobre suas inadequações, Hermione vivia em constante frustração). Ou melhor dito: _finalmente tomando Harry em mãos_. Bom... Mais ou menos. Quase riu marotamente sob o pensamento.

_Sérios problemas, de fato. _A mulher balançou a cabeça.

-Pare de se martirizar, okay? Sejamos francas, era questão de tempo até que a tentação fosse tamanha que a única alternativa seria você saltar em Harry.

-Não deixa de ser errado, Gina!

Rindo-se, a ruiva exclamou:

-Oh, mas tão delicioso, não é mesmo?

-Não vai arrancar mais nada de mim, já falei demais. E honestamente, já estou arrependida.

-Uma pena que isso não tenha volta – zombou arrogante.

-Não me tente Ginevra Weasley – Hermione sibilou ponderando sobre a covarde arte de apagar memórias das pessoas.

Se apenas ela tivesse lembrado disto quando estivera Simon!, surgiu o pensamento amargurado.

Hermione fez uma pausa. _Com toda a certeza eu perdi a porcaria da minha mente se estou até disposta a agir como a fraude que foi Gilderoy Lockhart._

* * *

**PS:** Como eu disse, prestem atenção na classificação. Eu não creio que serei (ou tenha sido*) muito gráfica ou qualquer coisa (até porque odeio imaginar que estou sendo vulgar em minha escrita – sim, eu sou insuportável). _MAS_ se eu mudar de ideia, estou sob a classificação correta.

* Normalmente gosto de ser muito subjetiva - muito mesmo. - Mas de certa forma, não creio que meu estilo funcione bem para a dinâmica dessa fic. Vocês provavelmente me verão (estão me vendo) lutar com as palavras para abaixar o tom ou sentido sexual dos atos, sonhos e dizeres de Hermione, Gina, entre outros. Principalmente porque quase automaticamente me limito a escrever estórias com classificação 'T'.

É _extremamente_ frustante. E ainda estou tentando 'corrigir' isto. Mas, obviamente (como é possível dolorosamente ver na cena acima), ainda não estou me saindo muito bem... Passar minhas ideias - incrivelmente descritivas - para o papel e postá-la ainda é um tabu pra mim. Pra não dizer "sofrível".

Uma pequena parte de mim - por algum motivo insano - ainda acredita que, se eu não me restringir, marcarei para vida alguma criança impressionável. Sério!

Enfim, como já disse, estou testando águas com essa estória. E tentando sair da minha zona de conforto. Por isso este é meu pequeno monstro.

Espero que se divirtam aqui, que eu não os tenha cansado com meu balbuciar incansável e, como sempre, desculpem os erros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thoughtless**

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epilogo. Mas considerando parte dos novos textos de J.K. Rowling ("escritos" por Rita).**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Nada poderia desculpar sua atitude. Oh, well...

* * *

**Observação:** A classificação? Deve ser levada em conta. Principalmente por conta de insinuações e menções de sexo, linguajar e coisas do tipo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Capítulo não betado.**

* * *

**Parte seis – Going under  
**

Hermione sentia como se não houvesse dormido há dias – o que poderia muito bem ser a verdade considerando sua situação atual.

Seu corpo clamava por uma pausa... Mas, todas as noites – deste que, uh, _molestara_ (_Jesus Cristo!)_ Harry -, sempre que punha a cabeça no travesseiro, permanecia com os olhos bem abertos pela maior parte do tempo. Não ajudava que desde o 'Novo Incidente', pouco mais de uma semana atrás, Harry não passara uma noite sequer ao seu lado.

Honestamente, isso a estava enlouquecendo! Não. Estava em absoluto estado de pânico. E seu status insone não estava lhe fazendo qualquer favor. Bem, não havia ninguém senão ela para ser culpada. _Havia_ usado Harry. Não havia se importado e deveria aguentar as consequências agora.

A morena suspirou fechando os olhos. Chamando pelo sono.

Amanhã teria de resolver isto.

Aparentemente, era ela quem não conseguia dormir sozinha, veja só que ironia! Esperava que fosse apenas a culpa roubando seu sono: o que menos precisava ao momento é ter se acostumado com o corpo de Harry ao seu lado. Em principal ao momento, desde que sua força de vontade estava em sua reserva e, obviamente, não podia se controlar. Era questão de tempo para mais um desastre acontecer.

Por mais que desejasse admitir que talvez fosse melhor dessa forma. Deixar Harry no cantinho dele. E procurar algum tipo de tratamento – porque seu estado de espirito _não_ podia ser normal -, Hermione relutava em deixar tudo para trás. Porque... _E se por conta disso se afastassem? Ou se Harry nunca mais quisesse a encarar?_

Precisa de controle de danos. E se Harry – por assomo – houvesse percebido que estava bem acordada em "sua noite", preferia saber de uma vez dos lábios dele do que passar por esta antecipação horrorosa.

- xxx -

Harry não encontrava seus olhos... As bolsas debaixo dos olhos dele haviam voltado e a exaustão era clara em seus movimentos; o coração dela afundou. O que havia feito?

_Parabéns Granger, sua falta de autocontrole fez Harry voltar ao seu estado insone. _

Meneando a cabeça, a mulher baniu o pensamento da cabeça. Não ajudava em nada a recriminação, não era como se pudesse – ou quisesse – voltar no tempo e remendar suas ações.

Precisava focar em seu melhor amigo.

-Você está bem?

Harry suspirou, finalmente deixando de lado o relatório que tinha em mãos. Esfregando sua testa, especificamente sua cicatriz, o moreno encolheu os ombros. Ele ergueu a vista e fitou Hermione com um meio sorriso de lástima. – Eu acho que preciso de férias. Ou, muito provavelmente estou ficando velho. Trabalhei incansavelmente essa última semana e, enquanto obviamente sou acostumado às horas mais estranhas para restituir e adequar meu sono, não tem sido fácil. Ou suficiente. Como pode ver – acrescentou lhe oferecendo um sorriso pequeno, autoconsciente.

Apesar de por dentro estar derretendo em alivio. Por não ser a principal responsável pela perda de sono de Harry – aparentemente seu trabalho como auror voltara a trazer para sua rotina os horários mais bizarros possíveis. -, a diretora se aproximou do amigo com o cenho franzido.

-O que seu chefe idiota tem na cabeça?! Você não é o único auror do departamento!

Harry riu dessa vez. – Está tudo bem, Mione. Como eu disse, não é nenhuma novidade.

-Não importa – retrucou exasperada. De repente, toda mortificação indo embora para dar lugar à 'superprotetora Hermione'. – Harry, você está outra vez parecendo um zumbi! Honestamente!

-É meu trabalho, você sabe.

Hermione franziu ainda mais o cenho, assentindo a contragosto. Ela espirou pra se recompor, antes de tentativamente falar:

– Durma comigo hoje.

Era estranho chamá-lo para dormir consigo: normalmente era um acordo tácito entre ambos - desde que Gina a empurrara para essa situação.

Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente - Eu – o moreno fez uma pausa, ponderando. – Está bem. Nós precisamos mesmo nos falar.

O pânico havia voltado com foça total e Hermione fez um esforço Herculano para manter sua expressão facial em cheque. Cuidadosamente forjou uma aparência de desleixada curiosidade. – Oh?

-Sim, mais tarde, no entanto. Se quisermos mesmo uma boa noite de sono, preciso terminar esse relatório até o fim do expediente.

Com uma estranha sensação de alivio, Hermione lhe sorriu em despedida. – Vou deixá-lo para suas tarefas então. Eu o vejo às 19h.

- xxx -

Sua antecipação seria sua morte, disso Hermione tinha certeza.

Passara todo seu dia tentando não pensar na conversa que Harry queria ter com ela. E quando não estava pensando nisto, sua mente regozijava na perspectiva de Harry voltar a sua cama. Não tinha mesmo salvação.

Como se não bastasse, com o passar das horas, _flashs _de sua última noite com Harry começaram a estalar em sua mente. Nenhuma de suas técnicas de concentração havia lhe preparado para a recordação de seu orgasmo – ou mesmo da mão de Harry a apertando - surgindo do nada.

Então, quando foi ao encontro de Harry, estava lutando mais uma vez para não demonstrar que esteja uma pilha de nervos.

Disposta a arrastá-lo para seu apartamento, se necessário - e não, não estava pensando em pular no amigo... Tanto assim. Só desejava que tivesse uma boa noite de sono. Deus sabia que ambos precisavam. – Hermione, descobriu Harry arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável e pegando sua mochila, voltou-se pra ela com um "vamos?". Ao qual, a morena assentiu, o esperou na porta.

Eles pararam num restaurante tailandês e fizeram seus pedidos pra viagem. Ao chegarem no apartamento da morena, jantaram, tomaram banho e se arrumaram para ir para cama. Em nenhum momento Harry tocara no "assunto" que queria discutir com ela. Hermione não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa, entretanto.

Quando finalmente foram pra cama, depois de um pequeno momento de distração fronte a tevê, era quase 22h.

-Eu tive a mais estranha das conversas com Simon.

Hermione virou na cama para encará-lo; havia tentado sub-repticiamente se manter afastada da tentação que era o corpo de seu melhor amigo e, infelizmente, a melhor forma de não 'pecar' era não manter qualquer contato. Assim, dera as costas ao homem, uma mão sob seu travesseiro e a outra firmemente fechada em seu edredom.

_É claro_ que Harry queria falar agora...

Não tinha certeza se estava entrando em pânico, hiperventilando ou se estava tomando golfadas de ar em alivio porque a conversa não começara com "você me molestou aquela noite". Talvez os três.

-Quando?

-Oh, aquela noite desastrosa da invasão no departamento de mistérios?

A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. - Há quase uma semana?

Harry encolheu os ombros, sem remorso. - Eu estava tão exausto e irritado que francamente quase não registrei o que tínhamos falado. Pelo menos não naquele momento, de toda forma.

-Mas agora está ciente do que conversaram, suponho? – Hermione indagou, encarando-o de maneira intensa.

Harry assentiu, parecendo confuso pelo ar sério dela. – Oh, não se preocupe. Não lhe dei nenhum sermão! E não fiz qualquer ameaça – era um tanto adorável que Harry parecesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. A mulher chacoalhou levemente a cabeça.

Hermione demorou somente um segundo para entender a afirmação do amigo. Harry interpretara mal seu olhar, acreditando que estava o encarando com reprovação por se meter em seu relacionamento – ou melhor – no seu término. Quando, na verdade, Hermione estava procurando qualquer sinal de que Simon tenha deixado "escapar" a razão do fim de seu relacionamento.

Obrigada Merlin pelos pequenos milagres.

-Que tipo de 'conversa estranha', então?

-É difícil explicar. Ele parecia... reticente. Relutante em falar comigo ainda que ele tivesse me parado para conversar... E apesar de parecer ter diversos pensamentos para compartilhar. Então ele enrijecia como se estivesse se preparando para um embate. Pra ser honesto, toda vez que remonto o incidente entendo menos o que ele queria comigo.

Hermione o encarou sem saber o que dizer.

Mas Harry continuou distraído. - Deus, seu ex é muito esquisito. Eu suponho que o departamento de mistérios é parcialmente responsável pela atuação errática dele.

-Harry!

O homem lhe ofereceu mais um sorriso sem vergonha. – Só uma observação. De toda forma, era o que eu queria te dizer.

-Okay?

Hermione mais uma vez não sabia como reagir ou o que falar. Harry tivera uma conversa sem sentido (para ele) com Simon (que provavelmente achava que estava a falar com o homem que estava fodendo sua namorada nas suas costas Deus sabe por quanto tempo...) e ela não podia exatamente dizer nada.

Quer dizer, o que falaria? "Não se preocupe, Harry. Apenas ignore. Simon acha que você e eu estamos transando desde os primórdios. Ah e ps? Eu meio que chamei o seu nome enquanto ele me fodia"?!

Sim. Claro.

- xxx –

Gina a fitou com a malícia de um gato. – Dormindo bem, novamente, eu vejo...

Hermione sequer se deu ao trabalho de virar os olhos enquanto empurrava uma xícara de chá nas mãos da amiga.

-Harry esteve ocupado com trabalho na semana passada, está um pouco mais livre esta semana.

-E você pensando que ele a estava evitando por conto "Do Incidente". Com letras maiúsculas. O que é compreensível... Você o deixou não situação _dura_, afinal – a ruiva riu de seu próprio trocadilho.

-Deus, você é tão cretina.

-Eu tento. De toda forma, estou parcialmente feliz por você.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Oh?

-Yep! Apesar de tudo, você _deu _um grande passo para entrar nas calças do Harry.

- Por Merlin, Ginny! Quantas vezes terei de lhe falar que esse nunca foi meu objetivo?!

-Até eu acreditar, suponho. Francamente Hermione! Você está subindo pelas paredes por ele, chegou ao ato, totalmente _inescrupuloso_, devo frisar, de montá-lo 'praticamente', fingindo estar dormindo – a ruiva fingiu escândalo, levando a mão à boca para efeito. Hermione resmungou, corando. Mas não se atreveu a contrariá-la. – Por que simplesmente não _age_?! Dessa vez sem subterfúgios e, de _preferência_, consumando o ato mais antigo do mundo de uma vez por todas.

-Gina, Harry não tem ideia do que estou sentindo. Não tem qualquer noção dos pensamentos que tenho.

-Por que simplesmente não diz a ele?!

-Está brincando, certo?! Harry não me vê assim.

Gina virou os olhos. – Novamente, e não sei quantas vezes mais terei de me repetir para que entenda... Diga a ele de uma maldita vez. Harry terá de reagir de alguma forma, certo?! – Hermione a fuzilou com o olhar e Gina deu de ombros, impenitente. - Bem, com o Neville deu certo.

Hermione bufou com impaciência, fitando a amiga com tamanho deboche que a mulher ruiva inflou de orgulho. – O que você quer que eu diga? "Oh Harry _i'm so hot for you_. Eu quero te foder tão duramente que se eu o tiver a minha maneira, você não vai conseguir sequer pensar em linha reta!"

-Err...

De olhos arregalados em mortificação, a morena lentamente moveu a cabeça para encontrar Harry Potter a encarando com uma expressão perplexa.

Se houvesse encarado Gina naquele momento, Hermione a teria estapeado: como uma rainha, a jornalista recostara-se em sua poltrona, um sorriso presunçoso enfeitando suas feições; ela observava expectante seu plano maligno se desenrolar bem a sua frente. Mentalmente oferecendo tapinhas nas próprias costas, Gina conteve - apenas com força de vontade - a risada de deleite que vinha do centro de seu peito. Oh Merlin, era um gênio.

* * *

N/a: Desculpem a demora. Não estava com tempo para postar. Obrigada pelos comentários!

E eu pediria desculpa pelos momentos em que Hermione só se ferra. Mas pra ser franca, eu só consigo dar risada.


End file.
